Gravity of Love
by kmkoolj2010
Summary: Mainly SakXSas. Konoha is having a contest...what happnes when an old friend returns? new and old characters. some NarXHin and a little JejiXSakXOOC
1. Ordinary Day

**Gravity of Love**

* * *

-Ordinary Day-

…Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by….

"Hey Sakura, are you up for some ramen today?" asked a very excited Naruto. The years had gone by too quickly for him and the only way that slowed it down for him was his favorite food.

…Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky….

Naruto is a 17 year old ninja at his village. He was always going out on missions and protecting his village from its enemies. Along with him for the ride, was the ever-changing Sakura.

…..And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize...

"Um, I can't today Naruto. I have to train some. Besides, I don't really eat ramen for breakfast." Sakura gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. Anyway, I'm not training today. I think I had a long enough weekend after my last mission," Naruto bragged. Kakashi usually sent Sakura out to do the missions but this one was more difficult then usual. Not to mention Naruto was getting to be lazy.

…..That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines…

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." With that, she took off running toward the deserted forest that surrounded their village.

Once out of the village's sight, she took out her kunai and examined it carefully. She was making sure everything was perfect. No one knew why she always kept this certain kunai with her, but no one questioned her. She was one the best ninjas around. Not even Naruto was dumb enough to mess with her.

Focusing on the 13 targets she and Naruto had put up a long time ago, she withdrew 12 shuriken; six in each hand. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, waiting until the last possible moment to strike.

There was silence…

"HI-YA!" She somersaulted into the air and flung the twelve shuriken at their targets. After landing gracefully on the ground, she withdrew her precious kunai and threw it at the remaining target.

Opening her eyes, she examined her achievement. Every target was hit…including a squirrel that had been running up the tree where her third target was located.

Sakura sighed and retrieved her equipment. Ten minutes went by and the only thing Sakura felt like doing was walking. So without any hesitation, she left her shuriken in a neat pile and walked deeper into the forest.

"Today's just another ordinary day…" Sakura sighed.

Since Sakura knew this area like the back of her hand, she needn't worry about being attacked. This was her territory. Not even her hyperactive blonde friend knew as much as she did about the forest.

Sakura walked for hour. An hour soon increased to two hours. Two hours increased to four hours. Time was literally passing her by. Sighing, she headed back to the training spot.

While walking toward the poky bushes that surrounded her hideout, she heard a noise somewhere off to her right. Not really caring or thinking that it was anything of importance, she just ignored it and continued onward.

_Crunch. _

Sakura stopped. This time the noise was coming from the left. It was obvious that something was amiss. Slowly and cautiously she tiptoed a few more steps, never taking her hand off her kunai.

_Snap._

Sakura tensed and wrinkled her abnormally large forehead. She lowered herself to the ground and crouched beside the nearest tree.

"I know you're there…" she whispered. Using her chakra she sensed about four people. All seemed very strong. 'Crap.' Sakura thought.

After thinking over a plan she had accidentally formed while she was waiting, she decided to put the plan into action. Standing up she walked out into a clear opening. Here, she was basically an open target…or that's at least what she wanted you to think.

"Alright, I give up." Sakura said rather loudly. "I'm not very good at hide-and-seek, so you can come out now." Moments passed and there were still no sighs of movement.

'I can feel you…' Sakura thought angrily, 'just show yourself and stop being a coward.'

As someone had read her thoughts, four men clad in black crept from behind four different trees. All had a long katana attached to their sides. Sakura cursed.

One of the four assassins came forth and spoke to her in a clear, deep, demanding voice. "Are you Haruno Sakura?" She gave a slight nod and examined the man more carefully. His eyes were as colorless as the sky on a rainy day.

"We have been ordered to kill you," the second man spoke. He withdrew his katana and swung it forcefully. "And we will succeed in our mission whereas others have failed."

Sakura sighed. Well, at least now she knew who had sent them. She waited until all four had retrieved their weapons and she closing in on her.

'Okay Sakura, think.' Sakura inwardly thought to herself. She closed her eyes and held the kunai tightly behind her back. One man to her left, one to her right, and two in the front.

She waited and listened as their footsteps echoed in the ground. 'Wait until the last possible second…"

"Now!" Three men charged and Sakura waited until they were practically on top of her. Then, without any hesitation, she pulled her kunai out from behind her back.

As the two men on her left and right swung their swords at her, she did a backward one-handed summersault and easily dodged them. Instead of hitting Sakura, they had instead hit each other. They stared wide-eyed at each other, not really believing what was happening. They fell to the floor, blood squirting from each of their injured sides.

While Sakura was doing her summersault, the third man had charged at her with his flaming katana. He swung quick and lightly, knowing one hit was all her needed to finish her off. But unluckily for him, he did not know how fast _she _was.

Sakura knew the third man would strike after is two comrades had decided their fate. She was ready for him. She dodged every swing. She sidestepped every "trick" he tried to pull. Finally, he swung one last time.

Sakura carefully sidestepped his last attack and slid behind him. Not knowing where the young ninja had disappeared to, he lowered his katana. Sakura struck.

Using her kunai, she stabbed the assassin in the back. The man had not even registered what had happened. He died the second the kunai ripped through his first layer of flesh.

The man clad in black fell to the floor in a heap. She heard clapping behind her and turned to see the last man leaning against a tree.

"That was a thrilling performance, really. But I have been watching you and I think I pretty much have you already figured out." Sakura shrugged and a ghost of a smile played its way across her lips.

"I guess you'll just have to find out." With that, the man picked up his katana, which had been lying purposely on the ground.

"It's too bad I have to kill you. I like your attitude. Kisame said you would not go down without a fight and I like em' restless."

Sakura pretended to gag and watched as he lost his cool. "You think you're soooo smart!" he yelled, charging at her. "But I know _exactly _what you're planning on doing! You like an open book!"

Sakura frowned and dodged his katana. She did not notice that his other hand was also preoccupied. He used his hand without his katana and stabbed Sakura in the side.

Sakura had obviously not noticed the attack and stumbled back in shock. Smirking, the man took his katana and decided to attack not while she was weak and out of focus.

His katana sliced right through her and an evil smile formed on her lips. "I thought you said you knew what I was planning?" She disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"What?" the man said in disbelief. He did not sense a familiar unwanted person behind him.

He tensed, feeling a shallow breath tickle his left ear. "An open book, am I?"

The last thing he saw was a blur of pink…

* * *

Okay well, this is chapter one of my first ever Naruto fanfic. I'm not as familiar with this anime as I'd like to be, but I'm trying my best to learn as much about it as possible. Anyway, this was just a kind of forward to lead you into my story. It's supposed to demonstrate how much Sakura has changed. Anyway, tell me what you think! R&R PLEASE!

Luv Always

Kmkoolj

P.S. This is a music related story! I REPEAT THERE WILL BE SOME FORM OF MUSIC (SUCH AS ABOVE) IN THIS STORY. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

P.P.S. Whenever I put a song up, it's usually one that I think goes well with the chapter. If you read it and listen to the song at the same time, I think its better.


	2. Bittersweet Memories

Bittersweet Memories

"When is this going to end?" Sakura accidentally wondered aloud. "Lately, more and more assassins are attacking Konoha… and the ANBU. This meant Naruto, Ino, Neji, and all her friends. Everyone was constantly in danger and no one knew why. Sakura sighed and cleaned off her kunai.

After the four assassins had attacked her, she'd been especially careful. Not the she wasn't careful to begin with, but now she wasn't taking any chances. She now always carried some type of weapon with her.

Knowing his reaction, Sakura had decided against telling Naruto about the attack. He already has enough trouble now that he was fulfilling his dream. Plus, he'd get so mad and worried that he wouldn't let her go anywhere alone.

Sakura laughed out loud at the thought, "That's definitely my Naruto."

Thinking about Naruto, she realized how much he had changed. He was now so much stronger then he was before. Now, he wasn't nearly as reckless and didn't act on impulse. There were some things though that never changed.

For instance, his love for ramen she's afraid will never die. That boy could eat all the ramen in the world and still want more. 'I wonder what Hinata see's in him?' Sakura thought. Naruto had asked her out on a date a few years ago and they have been going out ever since.

Sakura smiled at the thought. Hinata's face when Naruto asked her out was priceless. She really was shocked. Now that she's gotten used to the idea of them being an item, she's even stopped stuttering around him. Well, Naruto has done a lot for her.

Naruto may be a strong ninja, but sometimes he lacks common sense. One year he decided to throw Hinata a big birthday party. A party

where the whole entire village was invited. (Actually, he'd done this a few times. All were unsuccessful. At least he tried.) Hinata got so embarrassed that the whole time she sat in the corner, hoping it would end as soon as possible.

Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called. She finished cleaning her kunai and stashed it under her pillow where she kept it at night. Skipping downstairs she made her way to the door and opened. "Hi Naruto!"

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto yelled. He bounced and gave her a gigantic hug, almost knocking her over in the process. Sakura laughed and hugged him back with just as much ferocity.

"To what do I owe to pleasure of your visit?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Naruto began. "Tsunade sent me here. She wanted me to tell you about the little contest Konoha is having to honor its 'protectors.' " Sakura raised an eyebrow so he continued.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard but we're having a contest. Well, actually it's more like a battle. What's going to happen is all the people in Konoha who want to participate are welcome to join. It's up to them."

"Okay," Sakura said, still a little confused. "What is the contest over?"

"Well, we are having a contest to see who is the strongest. We are going to be paired up into teams according to our strength and then we will have matches to see which team is the strongest."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Are you going to participate, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her as if she were crazy. "Is there reason why I won't participate? I really really really can't wait until tomorrow. Me and my partner are gonna rock!" Naruto yelled, waving his fist in the air.

"Well, good luck with that. Cause my teams gonna blow your team outta the water!" Sakura said playfully. Naruto smiled and began walking towards the door, which he had gradually moved away from.

"Well, I'm going to inform Tsunade that you're going to be in the contest. I'll talk to you later Sakura!"

"Bye Naruto!" She closed the door as he left and locked the 3 different locks. 'You can never be too careful…' she thought.

After making sure that all of her appliances were off and nothing was out, she climbed back upstairs. Grabbing her pajamas, she raced to the bathroom and got started on her thirty minute shower that she took almost every night. When she was a kid, her parents always made her take short showers, but now that she was an adult, she could take however long of showers she wanted.

After rinsing, lathering, and repeating, she carelessly dried herself off and slipped into her pajamas. Today was Friday, which meant today was the day she wore her favorite pajamas.

These were black pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt that said 'Angel of Darkness' across the top in hot pink. On the butt of her pants were hot pink and white wings.

After she had brushed her teeth, blow dried, brushed, and braided her hair; she headed off towards her bedroom. There she crawled into her comfy pastel comforter and matching sheets. After checking to make sure her alarm clock was set for 6:00, she turned on the radio. The song Bittersweet by Within Temptation was on. She turned toward the opposite side of her room were a picture of three happy friends stood together.

"If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  


The one in the middle was a blonde kid with bright blue eyes who looked like he had a little too much energy. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that only helped make him look even more childish. He was posing with his arms in from of his chest. His eyes shone with persistence.

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

To the left was a girl with pastel pink shoulder length hair and glowing green eyes. Her clothes were a dark shade of red. She was smiling, a goofy grin plastered all over her face. Sakura knew who she was thinking about.

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone  


To the right was a boy with midnight dark hair and matching eyes. His shirt was dark blue and his pants were white. He was not smiling, but his eyes looked deeply amused. It was a long time since he was around here. Too long.

The sweetest thought  
I had it al  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

Sakura smiled, taking in the picture slowly. She missed those memories. They may have left her comrades, but the hardships and battles that they went through together stayed with her. She wished that everything would go back to like it was before. She wished they could all be a team again.

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together 

"Good night, Sasuke."

I will be waiting for you

* * *

Okay well that was a short chapter, sorry about that. I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to start the competition until next chapter. This was once again, filler. I promise it WILL GET BETTER! I just have to get more into the story before any major action takes place. Anyway, what do you think? The song in this is Bittersweet by Within Temptation. I really like this song a lot.

If anyone has any questions, please let me know!

Kmkoolj

P.S. You remember her Pajamas that say "Angel of Darkness?" Well, there is a song by that name by Alex C. and Yasmin K. I don't know if anyone likes the same genre of music as me, but I love this song! I am totally obsessed with it at the moment.

SailorManga : I love the song White Houses! I would have liked to use that song, but it wouldn't really fit in well with the beginning chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Kattara : Okay, well I'm sorry it was so bad. If you dislike it then don't read it. This IS just the beginning. It will get better in later chapters when there are more then just Naruto and Sakura in it.


	3. Dirty Little Secret?

Dirty Little Secret?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura reached out and slammed her fist on her alarm clock, clearly aggravated. 'Why did I say I'd join that contest?' Sakura asked herself. She sighed and threw off her blankets, letting herself get used to the cold morning air.

"Bur!" She scrambled over to her closet and flung clothes out carelessly. "Oh, what should I wear? Nothing too interesting. Wouldn't want any of my good clothes to get ruined."

Finally, after much controversy she decided on a pair of blue jeans with ripped holes in the knees, and a white shirt with a perfect circle in the back. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was classy enough for her.

After eating breakfast and fishing all her morning activities, she packed up some of her equipment that might be needed and left her house. She was a bit early, but being early never hurt anybody.

After stopping by Naruto's apartment, she wasn't surprised to find a note left for her on the door. It read…

Sakura

I thought I might get breakfast down at the ramen shop. Meet me down there. Hinata and Neji are going to be there! Well, I gotta go. Can't let the ramen go to waste! Bye

Naruto

Sakura sighed and ripped the note off the door, slipping it into her pack. Making sure that Naruto's door was locked, (which it wasn't…when will he learn?) she headed over to her friends favorite place in all Konoha.

The ramen shop was mostly empty. When Sakura entered, there were only three customers. 'That's because ramen isn't breakfast,' Sakura thought bitterly, knowing that Naruto probably had already ordered something for her.

Sneaking up behind her blonde friend, she saw Hinata glance in her direction. Hinata nodded and turned her head, pretending she hadn't seen anything. Sakura smiled…'Perfect.'

"Wow, I wonder when Sakura's going to get here?" Naruto said. "She normally would be here by no-AH!"

"Gotcha!" Sakura laughed. She had come up behind him and pulled his chair out from under him. It was a little prank they had going and Sakura was apparently down a few points.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said, forgetting about the little incident. "What took you so long? I left a note on my door so that you'd meet me here." Sakura sighed and pulled out the note.

"I got the note." Sakura shoved it at him.

"What's eating you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Nothing. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Then maybe you should not work so late." Sakura turned around to see Neji standing there in his typical outfit. He smiled and offered her a seat next to him. Sakura took it gratefully and he continued his sleeping lecture.

"You should get more sleep Sakura. I don't want you sleep walking around here. We can't afford to have you getting yourself sick because you aren't getting enough sleep. Well, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Neji nodded and continued eating his ramen. The bowl that Naruto had pre-ordered for her came. Sakura stared at it, sizzling in all its glory. Sighing, she picked up her spoon and slowly began eating her ramen.

While eating, Naruto couldn't help but chatter nonstop about the contest. Hinata could only encourage him and smile, occasionally nodding her head. Naruto mentioned something about them being the perfect team and Sakura saw Hinata blush slightly. 'They are so cute together,' Sakura thought sadly. 'Sometimes I wish I had someone who'd love me for me, just like Naruto and Hinata.'

"Sakura?" She turned around and noticed that Neji had been trying to get her attention. "Sakura are you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it…"

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked as if it were the most obvious question in the world. "Me, be out of it? What are you talking about? I'm just letting my mind get ready for trophy I'm going to get after winning the contest today!" She sat up straight and plowed the rest of her ramen down.

Neji smiled. He knew she was lying, but he decided not to pester her about. If she wanted to talk she knew where he was.

"Well, good luck with that. You just better pray you don't have to fight against MY team. We're gonna cream our opponents."

Sakura laughed and the four finished up eating their ramen. Sakura and Hinata had eaten one bowl of ramen, Neji had successfully eaten two bowls, and Naruto had inhaled 6 bowls.

"Well, looks like we should be heading downtown. I think the tournaments going to be by the town square," Naruto explained. Naruto and Hinata walked together in front of Neji and Sakura. Naruto tried doing different things to make Hinata and Sakura laugh.

Unfortunately, none of them worked. Well, one did. But that's because Naruto accidentally fell into a pothole in the sidewalk. Everyone laughed, including Neji.

Coming into the center of Konoha, they saw tons of competitors, all hoping they were partnered with people stronger then them. Tsunade had paired everyone up according to skill. If you were not a part of the ANBU, then you had to try out. Not everyone made the cut; only the ones Tsunade thought were strong enough.

Suddenly, out of one of the main buildings appeared a silver haired man. 'Kakashi…' Sakura thought. She saw what look like a scroll rolled up underneath his arm. He headed up over to the building in the very center of the square and posted the large scroll up. All the people crowded around to see if they made the cut and their partners if they did.

The four waited until most the people had gone before looking to see their partners. Sakura look through the list.

"Wow…a lot of these guys must be rookies. I never even heard of half of them," Sakura said. She scanned for her name. Coming across it she found out her partner's name was Kenji. 'I don't know him, I wonder if he's a good fighter.'

"Hey guys," Naruto said, snapping the three's attention. "Do any of you know a guy named Reizo? It says he's specialty is his speed. I wonder what that means?"

"My partner is someone named Tama. Tama means jewel….I wonder if she's strong?" Neji said, pointing to his name.

"I was partnered with someone named Kenji. I hope he's strong," Sakura said. "Who's your partner, Hinata?"

Hinata, who had been staring at her name, shook her head. "Someone named Haru," she explained. Sakura looked at her name and then back at her. Haru was another person in ANBU. No one knew much about him, except that he carried around a big sword. He always wore a mask. Sighing, Sakura dropped her gaze from the scroll.

"Well guys, I'm going to go and try to find this Kenji guy," Sakura said hopefully. She looked at the mob of people who were now searching fro their partners. "Wish me luck. I'm going to need it." Then she disappeared.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"She really does need some luck, doesn't she?" Naruto laughed and Neji smiled. He loved his cousin.

"Hello, do you know anyone named Kenji?" Sakura asked. She was talking a boy about her age. He had brown hair, big blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. Sakura had been asking around for about an hour, and finally someone had pointed her in the right direction. Well, she hoped it was the right direction. The last 64 people were all the wrong direction.

"Why, yes I am!" He smiled and enveloped her in a huge hug. "And I 'm assuming your Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head and he hugged her even tighter.

"Don't worry, love. I'll protect you at all costs." Sakura was about to reject his offer when she was interrupted. It was Naruto and what Sakura was assuming his partner.

"Hey Sakura! Meet my teammate Reizo! He's so fast!" Reizo shook his head and waved it off like it was nothing. "Who's you teammate, Sakura?"

"Well, this is Kenji. Kenji, this is my friend Naruto." They greeted and shook hands. Pulling Naruto over to the side, Kenji's face went from sick and perverted handsome to serious.

"Naruto, don't worry. I'll protect Sakura at all costs." Naruto gave him a puzzled look. Kenji sighed and continued, "I know you two are going out, you make it so obvious." Naruto jaw dropped.

"You think….me….and…Sakura….are…..together?" Kenji nodded.

"HA HA HA HA! Wow you are like so funny!" Naruto laughed, not stopping when Sakura and Reizo gave them puzzled looks. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT? Sakura and I are just friends! I already HAVE a girlfriend, but its NOT Sakura."

Kenji blushed and looked and Naruto in horror. "You mean that she's….._single?_" Naruto nodded. "Oh my god, I think I am the luckiest guy in the world!" Running over to Sakura, he suggested that they should get to know each other better.

"Okay," Sakura agreed. She said bye to Naruto and Reizo and left off Kenji.

Reizo gave Naruto a questioning glance. "What was that all about?"

"Ah, well Kenji found out that Sakura was single and he sort of went crazy. I think he's madly in love with each other." Reizo raised his eyebrows. 'So she's single…' he thought.

'Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you…'

Sakura ended showing Kenji all of Konoha after finding out that he was new in town. His eyes took in everything she showed him, treasuring even the smallest flower. When the day was almost over, Sakura decided to take Kenji back and show him where she lived, so he knew.

'…Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know…'

"This is my place," she said, opening the door to her home. It wasn't much but it was all she could afford with her paycheck from the ANBU. She's been volunteering at the hospital a lot lately, which meant fewer missions. Fewer missions equaled less pay.

"Wow, I like your house Sakura," Kenji complimented. It was nice. It had all hardwood floors and a spiral staircase that lead the lower and upper parts of the house.

"Well, my parents aren't around anymore," Sakura explained, "so I inherited their house. Along with all their other belongings." A certain sword above Sakura's fireplace in the living room caught his eye. He went over and examined it.

'…I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret…'

"That's an amazing sword Sakura," Kenji complimented. Sakura nodded. "Where did you get it?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nowhere special. Just an old friend." Kenji could have sworn he saw a glint in her eye but it was gone as fast as it came. Deciding not to bother her about her little 'secret', he let her give him a tour of her home.

'…Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you…'

After the tour was over, Kenji was in awe. The sword was not the only interesting thing in Sakura's house. There were lots of rooms in her home, all of them completely different with completely different themes. It was interesting for him to see where she lived, but he was shocked that she lived alone.

'…Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know…'

"Sakura, where are your parents?" Kenji asked, out of the blue. Sakura face darkened and she dropped her gaze. Kenji realized he shouldn't have brought them up and immediately started apologizing.

"It's alright Kenji. My parents are…." She stopped, as if thinking of the right word, "gone."

'…I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret…'

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do. They're gone, and they're not coming back." Sakura sighed, and got up. She didn't want Kenji asking anymore questions. Not people knew that her parents had died; only the few that she invited to the funeral. (They were Naruto, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, and Tsunade.) People thought she had such a wonderful life….she didn't want to disappoint them.

'…Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out…'

"Well, I think it's about time for you to be leaving," Sakura said, examining her clock. "I hope you had a good time today!"

Kenji smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I had a great time. And you have an amazing home! I never have seen anything quite like it. And you keep it so nice and clean." He sighed in defeat. "You can't even see the floor in my room." Sakura laughed and gave him a hug.

'…I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)…'

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kenji asked hopefully. Sakura nodded her head and he smiled. "Well, okay then. We could practice most of tomorrow and figure out how to combine our abilities to make us a fiercer couple." A light blush spread across Sakura's face before he realized what he said.

'…I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret…'

"Uh…I mean…team! We're g-going to be a f-fierce team!" Sakura laughed at his stuttering and he turned beat red. Thinking he'd embarrassed himself enough, he walked toward the exit.

"Hey Kenji," Sakura called. He glanced behind him. "Thanks….for a great day." He nodded and exited her house. A smile was spread so far across his face it could be seen ten miles away.

'…Who has to know  
Who has to know?"

* * *

Okay well, that's a wrap! Please read and review! Wow…8 pages long. I might change the description of the story because I haven't gotten to enter Sasuke yet. But never fear, Sasuke will appear! (That rhymed, HA HA!) Okay, well, I think I'm done. Here's to my reviewers…

sasusaku74 : I've always thought that Sakura was better off being portrayed as a stronger individual. She's my favorite character. I hope I don't ever make her seem weak in this story…if I do its DEFINNETLY not because I want to. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

SaKuRaUcHiHa404 : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Luv Yas - Kmkoolj


End file.
